Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps connecting them
by Kuugen the Fox
Summary: Satania obtains the latest of her rather dubious items purchased from Hell Shopping Channel. But this time it blows up in her face quite literally and it has unforeseen consequences, not just for her but also her friends. How is she going to deal with those and will she make it out in one piece?
1. Chapter 1

"Ha ha ha ha! After failure over failure, I finally hold the ultimate item within my hands!" Continuing to laugh until her laughter turned into a violent cough, Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell was all but certain, completely and utterly certain that victory was finally at hand. "Now there is nothing and nobody that will be able to challenge my claim to the throne of hell!"

Whirling around twice, she raised the staff above her head. "It was **really** expensive but this time it was definitely worth it!" _After all my loyal purchases of the hell shopping channel, they finally gave me a VIP card and a VIP products catalog. I had to ask daddy for an allowance to buy this… but… he he he… it will totally be worth it! With this that damn Gabriel will finally have to obey my every command! I'll make her kneel! And… and I'll have her give me her lunch so she has to go hungry! And then I'll have her give the wrong answer to the teacher so she gets chewed out! This mind control staff of mine will-_

"Satania-san." The demon swung the staff around, startled, and the person that had said her name ducked to avoid taking a hit to the face. "That's dangerous, Satania-san."

"Raphiel?! How did you get in here?!" Satania clung to her staff like it was made from solid gold. "You- You're here to take my weapon of certain victory from me!"

"I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." Raphi procured a key from her skirt pocket. "And I have a key."

"How do you have a key?!" Satania looked heavily upset with the idea of an angel having free access to her flat.

"I wonder how." Raphi just smiled deceptively. _I actually_ _had_ _a dozen copie_ _s made._

"Heh… heh heh heh… you've stepped right into my trap, Raphiel!"

 _And she was so surprised to see me just a moment ago._ "What trap could that possibly be? Is it… related to that mystery staff in your hands?" _This is going to be amazing, I can tell._

"Hear me and despair! This is the legendary staff of Myn D. Furaia! All it requires is one tiny, little command of a higher being such as myself and you will be at my mercy! Now, grovel in fear before me, detestable angel!" Explaining her newest – possibly worthless – acquisition from the hell shopping channel, Satania posed as high and mighty as she could, raising her chin so high she could barely see Raphiel – or straight ahead for that matter.

"It looks like an ordinary wooden staff to me. The kind an elderly man would use." Raphi maintained her friendly poker-face and took a step back. "But if you believe in it so strongly..."

"W-What do you mean _believe_! It's the real thing! At the cost it came, it has to be! I'll show you! I render upon you the command: crawl on all fours and bark!" Pointing the staff's thick head, a wooden knot, at Raphiel, Satania invoked the power of the staff.

"You really do take issue with your familiar's habit of taking your lunch, don't you." Raphi didn't do anything but answer. She just stood there, smiling and perfectly impervious to the mystical power of the staff.

 _T-That's odd… did I get the incantation wrong?_ "In the name of Satanichia Kurumizawa McDowell, I command you to crawl on all fours and bark!" And still, nothing happened. _No, no, this has to be the real deal! They showed on the channel how a random demon from the audience ended up controlled!_ "Hold on! Don't move! I just need to take a quick look at the legendary runes."

 _The instruction manual, I assume._ Raphi was not hiding her amusement very well. It wasn't quite as funny as many other of Satania's escapades because the whole shtick with her buying ridiculous items from hell was getting pretty old now. _I don't think she has ever bought anything that actually worked. It is actually pitiful. But that just makes it more entertaining_.

 _It doesn't say anything about how to use it here!_ Satania felt the clutches of despair claw at her behind – when in fact it was just the amused eyes of Raphiel. _In that case I'll use my great demonic power to make it work by force!_ Her horns and wings visible to everyone that looked, Satania focused really hard on the staff. **Really, really** hard. So hard that she started to squint and feel funny in the head. "Crawl!"

"What happened to the part of barking like a dog?" The corners of Raphi's mouth continuously drew towards the far end of her cheeks. "Woof. No? Not what you asked?"

"Crawl! Crawl! I said crawl!" Hurling the staff around with each word, Satania hit the floor and knocked the wood knot, the head of the staff, right off. Slowly sailing through the air, Raphi caught the broken off knot.

"Oh my. It appears to be broken. Hm?" The knot felt strangely warm in Raphi's hands. "Satania-san. Did you do anything… strange to the staff?"

Satania's reaction was cut short. "Huh? I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Is that so?" _Maybe it was about to burst into flames because she forced her demonic energy into it?_

"What are **you** doing to it? It's lighting up." Satania was pointing right at the large knot, half the size of a volleyball. "You're stealing its powers for yourself, aren't you!"

 _What powers?_ But as Raphi looked at the knot, she found herself unable to move her body, to let go of the knot. And it was true that it was gradually getting brighter and brighter. _Oh. This could be bad._

Satania tried to back away but found herself frozen in the pose she made just seconds ago – still pointing at the knot. "S-Stop! This isn't funny!"

"I am not doing anything, Satania-san. But… this could be a problem." Raphi looked just the tiniest bit of worried, frozen in place, holding a wooden knot that was quickly turning into the magical equivalent of a miniature sun. "There is a lot of magical energy coming from this." _It isn't demonic or angelic in nature… so a human must have made this? It feels quite powerful all of a sudden…_

"My eyes! My **eyes**!" Satania shut them as hard as she could but the blinding white light was penetrating her eye lids like they were made from wet paper. "Turn it off already!"

"I would if I could." Raphi couldn't see a thing either. And she had a **really** bad feeling about what was going to happen next.

Across town was Vigne, just on her way to Gab's place after grocery shopping. "If I don't feed her a decent meal every now and then she'll just eat chips and snacks all the time…" After looking at her stipend a few days ago, Vigne had mailed her superiors to ask why her stipend kept going down. What came back was a letter that recommended a career change to her – purification, reincarnation, ascension. They told her to become an angel instead. But there was no way she could do that to her parents. And still, what was she supposed to do? Living in the human world was not without its hardships and her stipend was dangerously low.

Taking a corner, her phone started to ring. She didn't recognize the number. "Yes?" Vigne froze on the spot when the speaker on the other end stated their name and position. "Not that I know. No, not today." Listening to the voice, she started walking again once it was clear it wasn't her who was in trouble. "I cannot say." _I have a pretty good guess though…_ "I do associate with angels, yes." More listening. " **All** demons in the far east?! Yes. I am sorry sir. Yes. I understand." And the line went dead.

 _In the name of great Satan, if this is your fault Satania, I am going to lynch you._ Vignette still felt her heart pound like crazy. Getting a call from Hell's major crimes department was the last thing a high school demoness put on her daily to-do list. "I better tell Gab."

Ten minutes later, after opening the door with a spare key, Vignette found said Gab hurriedly stuffing a console into a bag, "Sorry Vigne, can't stay. I have a pressing appointment in Finland. Or Sweden. Or Norway. Wherever they have good internet."

Putting the groceries into the fridge, completely unimpressed, Vigne surmised what had transpired here. "You got a call from the major crimes department of Heaven? The department from hell called me too, asking me if I received any large packages today."

"They asked me the same thing." Gab stopped what she was doing. "They didn't say what was going on but they asked me if I hang out with any demons and that they might have to recall all the angels in the far east."

Just then, both Gabriel's and Vignette's phones started to ring. They were being called by Raphiel and Satania respectively.

And not fifteen minutes later, both Gab and Vigne looked at a ruined living room – Satania's living room – which was quite the disaster. "Do I even want to ask how this happened?"

Raphiel had a rare look of distress on her face. "We are not entirely sure ourselves."

"V-Vignette, what do I do? I accidentally lied to the hell cops!" Satania looked ten, maybe twenty, times as distressed as Raphi. "I said I didn't get any packages but the thing that caused this mess came in the mail today."

Gabriel pulled out her smart phone and started using an app from heaven that let her look up the latest news. "Oh, this has gotta be it." Gabriel started reading from the news article. "Earlier today at the national conference of balance, a catalyst bla bla bla bla stolen and lost bla bla suspected of escape to the human world bla bla bla current whereabouts unknown bla bla. That's kinda the gist of it."

"Gab." Vigne had a look of utter contempt on her face and just grabbed the blonde's phone and read the article herself. _Oh, that is not good_. "Satania, what exactly did you get in the mail?"

"That staff." Satania pointed at the large wooden staff in a corner – the head that had snapped off right below it. "But I called the shipping company earlier and they said the packet is still en route!"

Gab looked at the staff rather intensely. "Hey… isn't that..." Taking back her phone and scrolling through the article, Gab stopped on a particular picture. "It is. Satania, you do know that this thing you broke is one of the seven catalysts of balance? You know, the things that keep heaven, the human world and hell from colliding and stuff?"

"First I've heard of that." Satania was not exactly an exemplary student when it came to history.

"Satania's ignorance aside, this is the stolen object. But why did the thief break it?"

Satania swallowed hard and started to sweat. Raphi didn't let that chance pass by. "Yes, Satania-san, do you have any ideas about why the thief would break such a monumentally important object?"

"D-Don't ask me! I don't know anything!"

"Knowing that idiot over there, she swung the staff around after not being able to tell what it does and broke it. And since Raphi stalks Satania everywhere, she was here when the thing went kaboom." Gabriel looked proud of her conclusion. "Don't underestimate me. I played every single ace attorney game." _With a guide_.

"There is no way Satania-san would do something **that** irresponsible and childish. Isn't that right, Satania-san?" Raphi was very amused with the situation now. Satania was sweating blood and water, like a hunted animal.

"Y-Yeah! It's not my fault that staff looks exactly like the mind control staff I ordered!"

"Gab, let's go. Since apparently the staff just magically appeared broken at Satania's place, there's nothing to do here."

" **I'm sorry! Please help me!** " Satania lowered her head all the way to the floor. She was in trouble way over her head.

"What exactly are we supposed to do?"Gabriel still looked like she was ready to leave. "We can't repair that thing and-" Gab changed her mind, walked over to the staff and took a look. "Maybe we can glue it back on?" Gab picked up the separated head of the staff and stuck it on top. "Vigne, c'mere and hold that thing for me so I can take a better look."

Vignette grabbed the staff and next thing any of them knew, the room was even more chaotic than before – the staff had imploded on them, a reverse shock wave that pulled everything towards the wall like a miniature gravity well. Gab was upside down against the wall, her legs in the air and her head touching the ground. "I am never helping Satania again."

The second both demon and angel had touched the staff, everything had gone sour. The wooden object was lying on the ground, and, to the surprise of everyone, the head was firmly reattached. "Case closed. I told you, I am super good at Ace Attorney. There is no case I can't solve." Rolling over and landing on all fours, Gab wasn't bothered at all that the room was almost no longer a room but pure, undiluted chaos at this point. "My job is done. Farewell! Until the next case!" Hurrying out the door before anyone could get the idea into their head that she was supposed to help clean up that mess, Gab left the other three behind.

Vignette was more noble than that. "Now that the staff is fixed, and please keep it that way, you just need to call in that you had a packet delivered to you just now and you recognize the stolen object. They don't need to know you had it for half a day." _Lying is very demonic isn't it? This must mean I still have hope at being a good demon!_

"Vignette… you're a genius." Satania was deeply impressed and immediately looked for her phone in the chaos.

"I'll have to go and catch Gab before she stuffs herself with junk food." In truth, Vignette didn't want to get involved in whatever was going to happen now. She regularly had to clean up Gab's place already, she was not gonna be everyone's maid.

They were both gone before Satania could ask for their help in cleaning up. But Raphiel was still there. "That was quite the number of happenings today."

"You're… gonna help me clean up, right?"

"I wonder what I should do." Raphi still enjoyed seeing Satania being put on the spot. "I could be swayed if you paid for dinner. Ah. That's right. You spent all your money on a worthless staff."

"A-A great demon like me has no problem going hungry for one evening."

"Oh, is that? I guess you won't need my invitation to dinner then. Pity, I was thinking of having curry tonight." _It is such a pity that she is taste deaf. There would be a great many things I do with curry alone like this_.

"I was wrong. Please treat me to dinner." Satania felt her stomach grumble already. She really liked Curry. Taking out her cellphone, Satania dialed the last number that called her. She had to get rid of that damn stick.

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps connecting them ===

Satania was the last to arrive at Gabriel's place – why they always ended up at that dumpster was a mystery to her. "What's so important you had to call me so early in the morning?" Satania was still sleepy, yawning while standing up. "I get it that you need my help but couldn't you let me sleep in? I had to spend all night cleaning up my living room!"

Vignette looked like the reaper itself with her icy glare and Satania sat down without another sound. "Did any of you notice something strange since yesterday?"

"Vigne, I need to finish my quests and-" Gabriel didn't really care was this was all about. It was probably just something stupid that Satania did anyway.

"Gab, focus." Vignette wasn't taking any of their usual bullshit. "I'm a demon, right?"

"A really bad one." Gab didn't mince her words.

"So what is this?" Vignette used her powers and took her true form. And to the surprise of everyone in the room, she wore a short, white dress, had a halo over her head and authentic angel wings.

"So you did a job change. Good for you. Can I go back to my game now?" Gabriel was so thoroughly unimpressed with Vignette being an angel now that it was hilarious to Raphiel.

"This is no laughing matter!" Vigne grabbed Gab by her pink jacket and shook her. "I'm a demon! A demon! I admit not an exemplary one, but I'm a demon!"

Gabriel remained indifferent. "You say that but you look pretty holy to me."

"Vignette… you really became an angel. Did you hate being a demon so much?" Satania felt just a little bit betrayed.

"I didn't become an angel by choice!" Vignette shook Gabriel even harder, a clear look of desperation on her face.

"Someone forced you? This must be the work of that secret angel organization that I heard about on Factor X of the Demonic!" Satania jumped to her feet. "Don't despair Vignette, we'll get your demonic… uh… demonicness back!"

"Satania-san, the word you were looking for is soul. Her demonic soul." Raphi was still a little amused by the situation. _Turning her into an angel against her will is a bit too_ _unbelievable_. Raphiel was not nearly as gullible as the rest of the girls.

"Yeah that! On my honor as the-" Satania, too, turned into her true self. "great arch demon- **what the heck is this**?!" Satania was in the exact same situation as Vigne. Angel wings, halo and white dress, all completing the angelic Satania set. "Vignette! They got to me too! They're trying to take over hell and turn everyone into angels! We need to call home!" Taking out her cellphone, Satania dialed a number from hell. _We are sorry but only registered members of hell are allowed to contact this address_. "They already got to hell!"

"You two are making such a big deal out of this." Gabriel was finally back down on the floor, feeling a little dizzy from being shaken like an old cornflakes box.

Raphiel had a pretty good idea of what was **really** happening but she enjoyed watching the chaos too much to intervene yet. "Gab-chan, why don't you try returning to your real self as well."

"I don't see what good that will do but-" With the most uninspired look on her face, Gabriel turned into a demon. "Huh."

"Is that all? _Huh._ Be upset or something!" Vignette grabbed the demonic Gabriel and shook her again. "This has **got** to be bothering you!"

"Not really." Gab managed to make Vigne back off and pulled on the red strings that were attached to the black top that covered her meager chest. "Vigne. These are **your** clothes, right? I never thought about it but they're kind of slutty."

Gab dodged a horrible attack from Vignette and hid behind Raphiel. "I was thinking _Oh, I finally went all the way and became a demon_ but if these are your clothes, it's more like we swapped."

That took the wind out of Vigne's rage and she immediately look at Satania. "So if you and I swapped."

"My. So I must be a demon then." Raphi had figured this out from the start. There was no way to just forcibly turn someone into an angel or demon. And doubly so if it happened over night. Returning to her real form, Raphi felt that her clothes were on a little tight. "Hm, it kind of lacks impact when you assume it ahead of time."

"You two are mighty calm considering what's going on." Vigne was back to angry now. "Don't tell me you two somehow caused this."

"Are you stupid?" Gab turned back to her human form. _How the heck does Vigne not catch a cold running around in skimpy clothes like that?_ "I never even heard of some kind of power that can turn demons into angels."

"But-"

"Do you not think this happened because of the balance catalyst. It did explode on us. One time it was when Satania-san broke it and the other time when Gab-chan and Vigne-san put it back together." Raphiel felt strangely comfortable in Satania's clothes. _Considering human fashion trends I wonder if this would be considered acceptable to wear outside?_

"So lets get that staff and make it put us right." Vigne was ready to storm out the door but everyone else just stayed where they were. "What's wrong?"

"Honestly I don't care." Gabriel crawled over the floor, back to her laptop. "I also think you'll make a pretty good angel. You were a total flop as a demon to begin with." Gab, completely uncaring that she was now a demon, started to play her online game again. _I wonder if my stipend will go up now? Since I'm a demon, and demons are supposed to be evil, mean, rude, lazy and so forth, just playing games and roping people into staying up all night and partying with me has to count as tempting humans, right? I could totally use the extra money to buy that premium value cash box._

"I am not particularly bothered by it either. I would help you, but Vigne-san how exactly do you intent to get access to a recently stolen inter-dimensional treasure responsible for keeping the world in one piece? And possibly break it. Of course we shouldn't go and tell them that Satania lied, broke the catalyst and caused this situation. Right?"

Satania was vibrating with tension. "Uhm… if we could not tell them about me breaking the staff…?"

"Sacrificing Satania would be a very demonic thing to do, Vigne-san. Hell would probably welcome you back. Although poor Satania would probably spend the rest of her life in maximum security prison."

Satania immediately jumped at Vigne's waist. "Please don't turn me in!"

"I could never make you go to prison, Satania." Vignette realized right then and there that she really wasn't cut out to be a demon. "What do we do now? If someone finds out that we swapped places, they'll call the authorities and Satania will end up in prison anyway. We all could."

"Does hell prison have internet?" Gabriel would base her next action on the response to that question.

"No." Vignette couldn't believe that lazy bum.

"We only have to hide that we switched when we go back home, right?" Gabriel got on her feet, turned back into a demon and started to tie her hair into two giant spheres, hiding her horns perfectly. "There. Just need to get my old clothes back and done. Perfect angel."

"Gab..." Vigne couldn't believe that girl. "You think the lack of a halo might not be really suspicious? And the devil wings?"

"Ah." Gab didn't bother to undo the huge hair spheres and just sat back down. "We're screwed."

"Hm, I do faintly recall a magic spell that could help…" Raphi was just going to pour oil on the fire now. It was difficult to not spill the beans too quickly. "Ah, I remember now. It was a spell to help fix lover's quarrels."

"I have a bad feeling about this..." Vigne could read Raphi just a little bit and that was enough to see where this was almost certainly going.

"If I remember correctly, all you need for the spell is a strand of hair, saliva from a kiss and either some ground lilies, ground roses or ground dandelion depending on the gender of the quarreling lovers."

"That sounds so fishy that has to be made up." Gab looked really suspicious. "It sounds about as fake as all that trash Satania buys on that shopping channel."

"The spell only temporarily swaps the quarrelers natures." _That should include being demons and angels. Maybe. I can't wait for them to test that. A lazy, rude and foul mouthed Vigne-san might be hilarious._ "That should fix things." _The spell only lasts for about three hours or so, I think. But it'll be fun to see Gab-chan and Vigne-san trying to make that work_.

"I have to agree with Gab. That sounds really fishy."

"Of course, it's up to you two whether you believe me or not. But there is an extended weekend coming up and we are all supposed to go back home then, yes?" Raphi was trying unbelievably hard not to laugh.

"You said _you two_ but aren't you forgetting that you're in the same situation?" Gab watched Raphi's face freeze. "You seriously forgot?"

 _I was so caught up in enjoying their flustered faces that I completely forgot that I am currently a demon._ And then a single drop of sweat ran down her neck. _If Gab-chan and Vigne-san swapped… wouldn't that mean that my potion had to be made with Satania?_ Staring really intensely at the former demon turned angel, Raphiel felt rather excited all of a sudden. _I wonder what kind of face she would make!_

"You said temporary. How long is temporary?" Vigne was not really all that confident in Raphi's idea but it was the only thing they had to go on with. Outside of putting Satania into prison.

"Three or four hours I think? We could make more in advance." Raphi put her palms together for a moment and was back to smiling. "In the worst case Gab-chan and I will come visit you two angels in hell."

"I've been thinking this for a while now but you're enjoying this a little to much." Vigne was still freaking out on the inside but keeping her shit together because she knew there was no point going crazy. "What kind of stupid spell requires a k-kiss as an ingredient anyway?" _Now that I said it out loud… I have to kiss Gab, right?_

"My, are you embarrassed that you will have to kiss Gab-chan?" Raphi watched Vigne blush and knew she was on the right track. _It would almost certainly be easier to just claim that we came into contact with the catalyst and all of this happened without Satania-san doing anything… but that wouldn't be nearly as fun!_

"What about you?! You'll have to kiss Satania!"

Raphi just kept smiling and put her hands back together. "Oh, I don't mind."

"Eh, seriously?" Satania was the most surprised out of all of them. "Like, seriously seriously?" Her face resembled nothing from the human world, so strong was her disbelief.

"And here I would have thought a beautiful angel like yourself would have more confidence in herself. Or could it be that Satania-san is actually bad at-"

"The great Satanichia will show you a kiss that knocks your socks off you fake demon!" Satania realized immediately after that she walked right into her provocation but it was too late to take it back.

"Vigne." Gab had gone back to gaming in the mean time.

" **What?!** " Vigne bolted around and shouted without intending to. Seeing that, Raphi nearly exploded. _This just keeps getting better. I only thought I'd make Satania-san sweat a little, but this is far beyond my expectations. They are actually accepting my suggestion._

"Don't shout. Can you go and buy some ice cream? It's hot." Gab's face nearly kissed her laptop when Vigne stepped on her back.

"Take this seriously, will you?"

"I am. It's not like my sister is coming by to check on me or anything. We just swapped jobs. It happens all the time in anime." Gab's complete lack of panic just drove Vigne further up the wall – and amused Raphiel immensely.

"This isn't anime!"

While those two were messing around with each other, and Gab insisted Vigne go buy some ice cream, Raphi cut a small strand of hair from the back of Satania's head. The redhead propelled herself forward, against the table with too much force, when she heard the sound of scissors right behind her ears. "W-What are you doing?!"

"Taking a strand of hair?" Raphiel answered like it was the most normal thing to do in this situation. Cutting a small end from her left bang as well, she left both strands on the table. "Gab-chan, is there a florist somewhere close by?"

"Huh? No idea." Gabriel was being held in the air by her collar; Vigne had just about enough of her not taking the situation seriously. "Wait, I think there is one near where I work."

 _Work… It's more like you laze around in uniform there._ Vigne thought to herself and let Gabriel down. "Are you going to get flowers for the potion?"

"Oh, it isn't a potion. You don't have to drink anything." _That would be quite gross after all_. "It is just a spell that uses up ingredients to channel power correctly." Walking to the entrance, putting on her shoes, Raphiel opened the door and let the summer heat in for a moment. "Gab-chan, Vigne-san, should I bring enough for your share as well?"

"Sure." Gab opened her big mouth without considering Vigne's feelings and was immediately hit on the head and went down for the count.

"Wait, I'm coming too!" Satania jumped up and rushed to the door. She didn't want to be left alone with those two. If they ended up killing each other, the cops would be all over her **again** and then it was curtains for her!

The door shut behind her, Satania could hear Vigne make a funny noise right before shouting at Gabriel. And then she realized she was alone with the girl that put her through so much trouble – and who she was supposed to kiss to avoid prison. _This is nothing a great arch demon… a great arch angel? Which is it…? This is nothing the great Satanichia Kurumizawa Mcdowell can't handle_!

"Satania-san."

And all the confidence flew right out of Satania's body. "W-What?" Her expression was that of a frog about to be eaten by a snake.

"There is no need to be nervous. I am sure a girl as popular and beautiful as you has kissed many girls and boys before. Isn't that right?"

"Naturally. When I was in middle school I sometimes could not open my locker without being flooded by love letters." _H-Hey! What am I saying?!_

"Then I'll be counting on you to teach me. I have had not the pleasure of my first kiss yet." Raphi was trembling, shaking and hid her mouth behind her left hand because she was sure she could not possible retain a straight face right now.

"O-Of cour- ow, ow." Satania bit her tongue.

Walking side by side, turning a corner and heading towards where Gabriel worked, Raphiel calmed down enough to play her next card. "It might be necessary for us to keep seeing each other regularly even while we are in heaven and hell. Like secret lovers."

Satania felt almost faint now. "N-N-No big deal. A demon and an angel being lovers is an old hat already. There was even a time when I was about to tempt an angel into-"

"What was her name?!"

"W-What?"

"You and I are the same age, so I probably went to school with that angel. What's her name?" Raphi paused just a moment. "Or could it be that Satania-san prefers older girls? Or perhaps… younger girls?"

"Tyr- No, Ter-… I remember, her name was Tarpis." _Phew._ "There were so many girls, I sometimes lose track of their names."

 _She just keeps digging her hole deeper. At this rate she'll make it to hell._ "Oh, the underclassman of ours that adores Gab-chan."

 _What?!_ "N-No, she was definitely my age." Satania was sweating nervously now. _I just picked some angel name I remembered at random from Angels vs Demons, Super Makai Wars Chronicle Z. T-There's someone like that? And Gabriel knows her?_ "There gotta be more than one Terpis, right?"

"Terpis? Wasn't her name Tapris?" Raphiel's lips were quaking.

"E-Eh? Yeah, that's what I meant."

"Ah, my mistake, it was Tarpis, not Tapris, right?" Upon seeing Satania near tears, Raphi needed a break. "C-Can we stop? I have something in my eye. E-Excuse me." Turning towards the nearest wall, rubbing her eyes, tears of laughter streamed down her cheeks, in total silence, while her body rocketed from the amusement held in.

"Hey, you okay?" Satania was just looking at her shaking back.

"Y-Yes. It is rather obstinately stuck in my eye. But I am finished now." Raphi had slightly red eyes. _If this days keeps up like this, I am going to die. But what a wonderful death it will be!_

Continuing their journey to look for a florist, Raphi quickly picked up where she left off. "But I must say, I expected nothing less of a great arch demon."

"What are you talking about?"

"Demons strive to be decadent, lavish, indulgent, perverted and greedy. It was foolish of me to think you were still a virgin, like my humble self."

 _V-Virgin?_ "O-Of course." Satania could not even look at Raphiel anymore. "There have been so many that I find it difficult to remember their names after all."

"But surely you remember your first?" Raphi was giddy with anticipation. _What kind of lie is she gonna come up with this time?_

"A great demon like myself has to have her secrets." _S-Safe._

"Ah, I understand. She was that much more experienced than you, yes?"

 _God damn!_ Satania clenched her knuckles and actually prayed to god, since she was an angel now. Praying to shut that horrible bully of a demon. "O-Of course not." _Please let the florist be close, please let the florist be close._

"Now that I am a demon I wonder if I should strive to be just like Satania-san." Raphi was still smiling at maximum power, enjoying herself immensely.

"It isn't easy to become a great and evil arch demon like myself." Satania raised her head and looked very proud of herself. _Hell just didn't understand my greatness yet!_

"You're an angel now so maybe you should strive to be like the old Gab-chan." The mere thought of Satania behaving like a super nice person was enough to crack Raphi's smile wide open.

Satania remembered how creepy it was when Vignette told her what the old Gabriel had been like. "I think I'll find another way..."

As they, surely, had to get closer to the florist now, Raphi played her next card. "I am going to count on you."

"Eh? With what?"

"The kiss, of course. I heard it is quite difficult to get right and that a first kiss will be something you remember all your life." _S-She's so easy to tease, I would… I would almost feel bad if it wasn't… wasn't so funny_.

"L-Leave it to me." Satania was shaking from head to toe. _W-What do I do? There is no way I can get out of this after bragging so much about it! I have_ _ **no**_ _idea how to kiss!_

Giving Satania a bit of a respite, Raphiel just walked next to her in silence – until she suddenly took her hand. "I decided long ago that whoever I give my first kiss to should also be my partner." _And any moment now… there it is!_ Raphi couldn't help bug giggle, her laughter suppressed as hard as she could, at the face of the horribly embarrassed and perplexed Satania.

Satania was so out of depth in her own web of lies that her mouth worked while her brain was frozen solid. "S-Sure. I'll be your girlfriend."

 _Eh?_ "I can understand if you do not want to-"

"I said I'll do it! Be happy that this great arch demon is willing to be your girlfriend!" _**No!** What am I saying? Am I retarded?_

 _Eh, eh, eh? This isn't how this was supposed to go!_ _She's **really** holding on to my hand, too!_ _It… is surprisingly comfortable. It did not expect that._ "Are you sure that someone like me, a demon, is fit for an angel?" _If I remind her of her new nature, she will surely reconsider._

"I will always be a demon at heart!"

Raphiel was suddenly at a loss. It was so easy to tease Satania because once she went down a particular path, she never looked back and just hung herself in her own web of lies and exaggeration. But that also means she was not going to reconsider this. _This might have been a small miscalculation on my part._

Walking about a hundred meters while holding hands, Raphi found herself strangely entranced by Satania-san's face. _This… is not so bad. Teasing her is great fun, but her personality aside, Satania is actually very good looking. Thinking about it, if I do become her girlfriend, there is a great many things I could use to tease her that I wouldn't be able to do normally. After being around Gab-chan and Vigne-san for so long, it doesn't seem like such a strange idea._

 _She keeps staring at me. I… don't have something on my face, right? No, this must be that… she's all… what's the words? Smitten? Taken? Something like that!_ "Do you realize my greatness now, Raphiel?!"

 _From holding your hand?_ "It seems your greatness is being obfuscated by your new angelic nature. But I absolutely believe that a former arch demon is capable of capturing that same glory again."

"For someone as skilled as me, that should be a piece of cake."

"So you will be aiming for the title of arch angel then?" Raphi couldn't tear her eyes away from the shocked face of Satania who only now realized what she had gotten herself into. "I am sure that someone like you could even overthrow god." _Although you will have to compete with the naturally talented angel Vigne-san for that._

"N-Naturally." Satania's day was just getting worse and worse.

"It appears we are here. Now, let's get the lilies we need for the spell."

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps connecting them ===

"This is going to work, right?" Vigne sat at Gab's table, next to the lightly roughed up Gabriel, staring intently at the small collection of ingredients.

"My, do you doubt me?" Raphi felt exhausted. Not because of the short walk or something physical like that but because she was almost sore from laughing – or holding in all that laughter. Satania was there with her, cross-legged by the table. And she was the reason Raphi was so tired.

"Vignette." Satania only needed to open her mouth and Raphi already stuttered in her movements. No matter what came next, Raphi was primed to explode already. "You and Gabriel should become girlfriends." Satania said it with such a deadpan voice and expression that the atmosphere in the room just evaporated entirely. Raphi was in turmoil on the inside and nearly had to excuse herself to the bathroom. But she couldn't miss this.

"W-What… W-What the hell are you talking about?!" Vignette leaped past the table and grabbed Satania by her shoulders. "What the heck happened to you while you were gone?! Raphi, what did you do?!"

"I didn't do anything." _Lord in heaven, grant me the strength and endurance to see this through without losing myself._ "I told Satania-san that I would like my first kiss to be with my partner and she was generous enough to accept myself." _Although I kind of set her up for it_.

Vignette looked at Raphiel and her big smile and then Satania, who looked not exactly happy with herself but tried her best to cover it up. "Satania, she is probably messing with you." Trapping Satania as being her girlfriend to toy with was too far for Vigne.

"I am absolutely not." Raphi wouldn't let Vigne take away her toy. "I was really happy when Satania-san said she would be with me." _Am I maybe coming on too strong?_ "And I do not think an arch demon would go back on her word so easily."

"Raphi..." Vigne didn't have the energy to fight it out with the ex-angel. _Satania will realize she is just being toyed with eventually._ "Can you hurry up? I still have to do laundry."

Opening up the bag with the ground lilies; the florist had looked rather depressed over having to do that to the flowers, Raphi put some in her left hand, put the bag on the table and then took the strand of red hair with her right hand. "Satania-san, are you ready?" _I didn't think I would actually be doing this, but I really don't mind. It might have been interesting to steal Gab-chan or Vigne-san from each other, but I feel that would have been pushing things too far._

Satania imitated Raphiel's actions, holding the white hair in her right hand and the ground lilies in her left. "And now?"

"You don't mind Gab-chan and Vigne-san watching? I see the great Satania is so used to kissing that this is nothing special for her. _" I… I can't hold on much longer._ Seeing Satania suddenly realize what was coming next, Raphi felt like she had to run to the toilet or she'd wet herself.

"Hey." Satania turned to the other two, her face gradually turning more and more red. "Turn around. I cannot… reveal my technique to anyone." _By Lucifer and Beelzebub, what the hell am I saying?!_

Gab readily left her post to continue playing her game. To her all of this really didn't matter. If push came to shove, she would find a way to just stay in the human world. _Maybe I'll pretend to have the flu or something_.

Vigne turned away as well, blushing on her lonesome; thinking about having to kiss Gab in the next few minutes. _Don't let it work… don't let it work… my heart is gonna explode if… no, if it doesn't work, we're all screwed!_

Satania turned to the side, facing the demon Raphiel who grinned wide. "You look happy."

"Of course." _I don't get to see you so unnerved every day!_

"H-here we go." _Just… just do it. I can just blame it on being an angel or something!_ Trying to get close enough, Satania's right foot had fallen asleep, she fell over her own legs and landed right on top of Raphiel in the most cliché position possible – their lips already connecting.

Satania tried to immediately back away but didn't get very far. "Sa-li-va." Raphi whispered and put her arms around the ex-demon. She couldn't hold her too tightly because she had something in her hands, but it was enough to force their lips back together. Raphi had no experience kissing either, but she wasn't nearly as nervous as Satania was.

Satania felt like she was seeing stars. Kissing was completely different from everything she had expected. It was soft, a bit squishy, really warm, hot even and kind of wet. She stiffened up like a board when Raphiel suddenly stuck her tongue into her mouth. _By Asmodeus, what is she doing!? It's all slippery and hot and… it… kinda feels good?_ Clumsily responding to the kissing by mimicking what Raphiel did, the ex-demon felt a great heat stirred inside of her. _This… is pretty good._ Pursuing the demon's lip the second she tried to end the kiss, Satania took away control from the girl that quite frequently bullied her.

But their excursion into the realm of lovers was cut short – or should have been. The ground lilies and hair burned away in their hands with a flash, hurting about as much as briefly holding one's hand into the flame of a candle. And then, nothing. Satania was so absorbed into what she was doing, she only felt that her hands were now free and they immediately sought what she herself knew felt good.

Down on the dirty floor, Raphi felt embarrassed to the core when she moaned into a kiss because Satania groped her breasts. _T-The spell definitely finished, so why is she still going?_ Her arms were resting against Satania's shoulder but she was liking the kissing too well to put much force into trying to push her away. _I think this might be bad… I could get addicting to this sensation, even though she's so clumsy…_

Satania was rough, her fingertips sinking deep into the soft skin of Raphiel's breasts. Her lips always catching the tongue of the demon girl when she tried to get away and then sucking it back in. Lewd sounds came from both of them in unison, indistinguishable who created them. The insatiable angel was still on top of Raphiel more than three minutes after they had started, her face flushed and eyes open, looking at the embarrassed face of the girl beneath her. _How do you like that?! The great Satania-sama exceeded your expectations with ease!_

" **Will you two finish already!** " Vignette's face was red like a blister, standing on the other side of the table, pointing her right index finger at the couple making out. _Those sounds make me feel all funny in the head!_

Satania rose from Raphie like she had just finished drinking the blood of a victim, licking her teeth and then lips, her expression that of a conqueror. "How innocent, Vignette. This is what it means to be a great arch demon! This is but a trifle before my experience, my prowess as a lover."

"As if! Shut up and show me if you're actually a demon again!" Vigne was not fully in control of herself.

Meanwhile, Gab was just staring very intensely at her screen, clicking on the same NPC way too many times and getting logged out for suspected bot behavior. _Holy shit. I've seen some lewd stuff online but actually hearing it in person is pretty intense._

Satania did as asked but not before striking a grandiose pose. And sure enough, there was no halo, no angel wings and no white dress. She was back to normal, for now. "My old glory, returned. Hello darkness my old friend." Satania was ignored right away while she turned on one foot, almost idolizing herself.

Vignette looked down at Gab. "Gab. It works."

"O-Oh. Yeah. Good."

"You… mind if we do a test run?"

Gab scratched the back of her head and reluctantly sat up. "Probably better. I don't wanna stand at heaven's customs and get detained."

"We will give you two some privacy." Raphi, whose face was still flushed, grabbed Satania and dragged her all the way outside, against her complaints.

"Hey, **they** didn't go outside!" Satania was upset she didn't get to see Gabriel embarrass herself. "I wanted to see that stupid NEET angel mess up!"

"There is something I'd like to talk to you about, Satania." Omitting the _-san_ was a leap for Raphi.

"Hah, are you ready to proclaim your undying love for me after having tasted the great skill of I?!" Satania felt great, being able to talk high and mighty down to Raphiel.

"Something like that."

 _Eh?_ "H-Hmph. It was about time you realized my greatness." _No, wait… is she serious?_

"You certainly betrayed my expectations. I didn't think it would be so much fun." _The opportunities I will gain by being her girlfriend aside, she was rather… convincing. Is this that feeling of **youth** that I sometimes read about?_

"Eh… really?" Satania couldn't keep her surprise confined to her thoughts anymore. "It felt that good?"

"Yes. I would like to do that it again." Raphi could be stunningly honest with her words. Saying it out loud like that was embarrassing for any normal person and even for those that the words were directed at.

"Come again?" Satania was sure she was losing her mind.

"I am counting on you to show me how to be an excellent girlfriend then." Raphi loved the confused and mildly terrified look on Satania's face. "Since I already have a key to your place do you mind if I bring something to eat over later in the evening?"

"Food?!" _I'm really in a pinch with money right now._ "You may serve me something alright!" _Yes! Free food! Woohoo!_

"It will also allow us to see how long the spell endures for." Raphi briefly turned into an angel and felt strangely enough not as comfortable as she had been as a demon. _Maybe my calling really is to be a demon. How interesting._

"I can't believe I'm just _borrowing_ my real self right now." Satania took her demon form and touched her horns. "I'm going to miss these."

"I'm sure that in no time at all you will be renowned all throughout heaven." _Most likely not_. "Or does the great Satania feel she is limited to greatness only as a demon?"

"I'll show those feathered fools that no matter where I am I will rise to the top!" Satania raised her fist against heaven and within moments, a lightning bolt that came out of the blue, crystal clear sky struck the ground next to the house they were at. "S-Second place! I'm such a generous and kind person that second place will suffice just this once!"

Raphi was holding on to the house wall to not fall over, her suppressed laughter hurting her on the inside. _My… my head is going to pop off._ Before she could fully recover, the door opened and Vigne staggered outside, her face as red as a tomato still. And she had her horns and devil wings.

"It. Works." She sounded and moved like a robot. "Going. Home. Now." She didn't say anything else to the other two, just turned back to her human form and walked away, slowly.

Satania was curious and peeked inside. Gabriel was sitting at the table, leaned back and only managing to not fall over from the heavy tilt of her position because she was using her arms to support herself. She looked burned out as well, not even recognizing Satania. "See that Gabriel!? The difference between a lowly demon like yourself and me!" Bragging about how easily she handled the kissing part, Satania was about to step inside when an empty can of juice came flying her away and she jumped out of the way. Before she could even figure out what was going on now, Gabriel had dashed through the apartment and slammed the door in her face. Not in **front** of her face but literally into her face, causing the temporarily restored demon to go down.

"Oh my..." Helping Satania up, Raphi was impressed that Gabriel could still move like that. _This looks very promising to be great fun. I should ask Vigne-san and Gab-chan to come out on a double date with Satania and myself._

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps connecting them ===

"If I eat anymore… I'll..." Satania burped and then immediately lied down next to the table in her living room.. Said room was a little more spartanic than before since a number of things had broken in the catalyst blast.

 _She sure can eat considering she is taste deaf._ Raphiel had followed Satania home and gone out to buy groceries while Satania cleaned up. All of that had taken the better part of four hours and the magic spell had worn off right before dinner – which did nothing to damper Satania's appetite. _Teasing her is quite fun, but I'm sure it will be even more fun if it comes after spoiling her a little._ "Satania, since I bought the ingredients and cooking, I would only be right of you to clean the dishes. Unless of course you wish to repay me for the ingredients."

Satania looked terrified of owing Raphiel money and forced herself up, her bulging belly feeling like an anchor trying to drag her down to the floor. "N-No. I'll do it..." _S-Slowly… I ate way too much…_

Seeing Satania's expression brightened Raphi's day. _Mission Feast and Force is a full success._ Brimming with happiness, Raphi one-upped her game. "You don't mind if I stay over for tonight, do you? It would be awful to go back this late in the evening." A short pause to let it sink in, then Raphi continued. "Oh, but you don't have a guest futon, right? I suppose we will have to share yours then." _No matter how confident she is, suddenly having a brand new girlfriend spend the night with her is bound to unnerve her_. And sure enough, Satania dropped one of the plates she was carrying. It didn't hit the ground but her foot and stayed in one piece. Satania felt like her foot wasn't that lucky, though.

"Is everything alright?" Raphi looked at the chaos unfolding from the safety of her position at the table.

"My foot..."

"Oh, I apologize. I meant the dishes."

"How mean!" Satania burst out and dropped another plate, right on her foot again. " **Ouch**!"

"Please do take care. Of the plates." _I would never be able to see this if she hadn't agreed that we be partners. Although that feeling from before…_ Getting out of her seat, Raphi followed Satania, picked up the two plates and put them back on the pile she carried – six plates total. "Please do take care of your feet too."

Satania looked at Raphiel like she was about to bite her head off and quickly fled to the sink to wash the dishes.

 _That wasn't the reaction I expected._ Raphi followed her again and grabbed her from behind. "My only ulterior motive is this." Kissing Satania's nape, the angel in front of her tensed up. "What is wrong? Countless girls must have done this to you before." _Ah. That just sort of escaped me._

"O-Of course. But I'm impressed, finding one of my weak spots so quickly." _There… there is no way I can go back and just admit it was all a lie. Not anymore._ The lie had become too big and involved for her to admit to it anymore.

"I know where the futon is so I'll do you a favor and bring it out. I wonder if I should have brought a toothbrush?" Unhanding the literally poor angel, Raphiel walked away and turned into a devil halfway to the stairs to the small floor upstairs where Satania slept.

 _What do I do? I lucked my way out of the kissing by dumb luck but there is no way I can get that lucky all the way! W-Wait a second… all the way to what? What is she planning to do, staying over? She's gonna want to do **that** , right? Angels are fearsome… _Satania scrubbed the plates while trying to think of something to say so she could get out of this.

"Satania?!" Raphi called from upstairs. "Do you mind if I sleep naked? I did not bring anything to change into."

The word bounced around in Satania's mind like a rocket propelled ping pong ball. Her heart was pounding so hard that she felt hot and started to sweat. _Naked. Naked. N-N-Naked._ It was all she could think about; Raphiel's naked body right next to her. She had been scrubbing the same plate, that was already squeaky clean, for more than a minute straight.

"Satania, do you mind if I borrow one of your pajamas?" Raphi had been rolling on the floor, imagining the horrific face that Satania had to have been making in complete silence. Covering her mouth with both hands, she just couldn't keep herself under control.

"S-Sure!" Satania shouted back a few seconds later.

Setting the futon and changing into one of Satania's devil themed pajamas, Raphi found it to be mostly fitting. She was just a few centimeters taller than the redhead and a little bit more developed than her so it was no wonder that they were not a bad fit.

Walking back down in just her pajamas, her school uniform left folded on a chair that was also upstairs. "Do you mind if I use your bath?" Raphiel waited until Satania turned around, almost finished with the dishes, before she revised her question. "Or would you like the two of us to share it? It might be a little early for me, but-"

"Angels practice generosity. It is but a small feat for me to practice patience as well and leave the bath for you to use as you need it." She managed to pull off the line without fumbling her words, but not without looking visibly stressed.

"I knew you would make a great angel. I will call you when the bath is free. I won't take too long." Hurrying to the bathroom, because her stomach hurt from holding in her laughter, Raphi started to think that maybe she had to cut back on the teasing or she herself won't last long.

Satania was too stressed out to feel all that full anymore and headed upstairs, ran upstairs, the second she heard the bathroom door close. Feverishly searching for some kind of trap in the futon, she made a bit mess of it and worked up quite the sweat with her full stomach. _It… can't be. There's no trap. So is she just genuinely going… going to do… **that**?! I'm not ready! Am I ever gonna be ready to have s-s… to do **that** with an angel?_ "Ah. That's right, **I'm** the angel now! But that's even worse! I think? Why is today so complicated?!" Satania rolled around on the messed up futon.

Down in the living room was Raphiel, behind a corner. The bath was still being let in so she had time and sure enough, she was squatting, leaned against the wall, her face scarlet red because she absolutely couldn't let Satania hear her now. _This.. this is too much. She is going to kill me if this keeps up. My entire body feels like I walked a thousand kilometers. If I have to keep this kind of amusement on the inside every day I am really going to die._

Dragging herself back to the bath, Raphiel silently closed the door and sat on the closed toilet, waiting for the bath to finish and slowly undressing. _Taking a bath at Satania's place is kind of exciting._

Meanwhile Satania was staring at Raphiel's clothes. _She took off… everything. And right now she's n-naked down in my bathroom. Am I… Am I gonna be an adult tonight?! The great Satania, future queen of hell, ah wait, that's wrong. Future queen of heaven, seduced by a demon?!_ Satania blankly stared ahead. _I'm toast_.

Sitting there for a few more minutes Satania eventually just gave up on saving herself, fixed the futon and crawled towards the chair with Raphiel's clothes. _She took off **everything**. So that means…_ Satania reached for the pile. _No, Satania, stop! Even a demon, a great arch demon, the most vile demon, would not do that kind of thing!_ With her arm still stretched out, Satania kept hesitating. _But… she's my girlfriend now, right? I think so at least. She said so. So… it should be okay for me to look? Yeah I think I saw a rule about that somewhere…_

The piece of clothing on top was Raphiel's sweater. Taking that off, beneath was the top piece of her school uniform. Satania's hands started shaking. It was clear that the skirt was the bottom piece, so that only left her underwear and socks in-between. Lifting the edge of the shirt up, Satania's heart pounded so hard that it was like a drum beat in her heart. Lifting it up further and further, she could see something black and fancy looking underneath.

"Satania?!" Raphiel, wrapped in a towel, called from down below. "Where do you keep your hair lotion?!" Raphiel shook and quickly covered her mouth when there was a loud crash and scream from upstairs. "Satania?! Is everything alright?!" _I can imagine what she was doing. I didn't intend to catch her doing that, but… but…_ _ow, ow… my stomach hurts_...

"B-Bottom drawer!" Satania shouted back and looked at the mess she had made. The chair had fallen over and Raphiel's clothes were spread out over the futon. _By Satan's horns, **shit**_. Trying her best to put things back as they were, Satania found that the black panties of the ex-angel had almost sailed down to the living room. Reaching for them, Satania didn't raise her knee high enough and hit it on the floor, burning her skin a little. That was enough to _push_ the panties instead of grabbing them, having them sail all the way down.

 _I don't believe my luck. I must have been cursed when I became an angel. Hell has cursed me for betraying it._ Slowly getting up and walking down the stairs, Satania stood in front of the panties and hesitated all of a sudden. _She… was wearing them a little while ago. Is… is… it right for me to touch them? But I **have** to touch them to put them back!_ Picking them up with one hand and holding them in front of her chest, the mixed sensations gave Satania pause. _They're kinda warm…_

"Satani- Oh, you're down there." Raphi came out of the bath again. "There is not a lot of skin lotion left, but can I use some?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" Satania flung around, wildly gesturing with her obviously empty hands. "Just take your time!"

Raphiel turned away and then hesitated. "Is it my imagination or are you acting a little suspicious?"

"We had a long day. Of course it is just your imagination!" Satania hurried back up the stairs, panting like a maniac.

 _She must have done something wrong or she wouldn't be so obviously in distress. I can't handle any more amusement today or I will really die so I'll ignore it._ Returning to the bathroom, a fourth time and last time, the demon got back in the tub.

Meanwhile, the freshly made angel was stripping, trying to find the panties she had hastily shoved under her shirt. And of all the places to get stuck at, it was right between her breasts, soaking up all the sweat she had worked up just minutes earlier. There was only **one** choice there.

Raphi felt actually refreshed when she finally emerged from the bath all clean and sparkling. Satania was back down at the living room table and eating some crackers. _How can she still eat after all that?_ "Satania." Raphi tried to sound as nice and personally attached as possible. "I let new water in already. Do you mind if I go ahead to bed… or do you want me to wait for you?"

"A true ruler knows no loneliness so you can go ahead. I'll j-join you after a bath." Satania managed an almost perfect poker face and got up, slowly, like she had nothing to hide.

While Satania headed towards the bathroom, Raphiel went upstairs. She had thoroughly dried herself off and even used the hair dryer that had been collecting dust in the cupboard. Noticing that the futon was a little crumbled and the chair was in a completely different spot, Raphi figured out what Satania had been doing right away. Checking her clothes, it was all there. Except her panties. Instead of them, there was a pair of black panties with a red bat motive and a small piece of paper. _The great Satania-sama claims your panties as proof of your contract._

Satania thought she could hear hysterical laughter coming from outside but when she turned off the water, it wasn't quite hot enough for her, she couldn't hear anything anymore. While Raphiel had kept her clothes out on a chair, Satania changed in the bath – wearing Raphiel's panties herself and throwing them into the laundry. She felt something inside of her die as she did that.

Raphiel was tired but not nearly tired enough to not wait for Satania. It took half an hour before the angel left the bath and headed upstairs, already wearing a pajama. She always kept a number of them in a cupboard in the bathroom because she regularly forgot to bring one from upstairs.

"Are you… still awake?" Standing in front of the futon, Satania felt like this was her honeymoon night. Her heart just needed the tiniest trigger and she was sure it would actually explode in her chest and kill her. The sounds from outside were dampened by the enormity of her heart beat's intensity. _She's asleep! **Safe!** Thank you Satan! Thank you God!_

Very slowly and very carefully sliding into the futon, Satania died on the spot when Raphiel turned around and put her arms around her. _I hate you, Satan and God._

"Yes, I'm still awake." Smiling at the frozen Satania, Raphi felt just the tiniest bit of pity. _Someone this innocent should never have been a demon._ "Would you like to hold hands while we sleep?"

Satania revived from the dead. "Hold… hands?" _Is… that it?_

"My, were you planning on doing unspeakable things to me on our first night together? I should have expected such from a great demon." _Oh no, I can't stop myself_.

"I shall be merciful and will only hold your hand tonight." _I take it all back, Satan, God! I love you! No hard feelings, okay?_

Raphi just smiled by herself and slowly inched a little closer to Satania, putting her hands on top of the angel's, until their shoulders touched. "I am glad you offered to be my girlfriend." _Although I worry I am going to have to really hold back on the teasing or it might kill me. My stomach still hurts. And..._ _I am not ready to do anything else either._ _And if I kiss her like this… I am sure I won't be able to sleep at all_. "Good night, Satania."

"N-Night. Raphiel."

"Please call me Raphi from now on."

"Y-Yeah. Sure." Satania still felt her heart beat pretty hard, but it was far from killing her again. "Night, Raphi."

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps that connected them ===


	2. Chapter 2

A casual Thursday afternoon at the Kurumizawa residence, now with plus one resident in addition to Satania. Both of them were sitting at the brand new living room table. Raphi had just gone and brought over most of her furniture to replace all the stuff that Satania had recklessly wrecked. But by complete accident, she had forgotten to bring over her bed.

"Strip." Raphiel looked at Satania with the same ever bright smile she had worn when she was an angel. A few days later and the long weekend right ahead, literally so because they were just about to transport up to the dimensional crossroads.

Satania instinctively covered her breasts and down below, slightly stepping away form her abusive girlfriend. Not that she ever got physical or anything, and she didn't have proof, but she just knew it! That god damn, literally so because she was now a devil, former angel was definitely abusing her somehow! She **knew** it! _And this is the proof I needed!_ "You pervert demon! Even Asmodeus herself wouldn't ask me to just strip!"

"Do you want me to push you down and take my angel clothes from you? Oh, I understand, as an angel, you are doing this for my sake. To show me how a demon ought to behave." Raphiel smirked. _It is still so easy to set her up for disaster._ Stepping towards Satania, Raphiel raised her hands. "Now, transform, little angel."

 _Oh, right, I have her clothes. I guess we do need to_ \- Satania transformed into a human formed tomato as she finished that sentence. She hadn't actually seen Raphiel naked and other than that first kiss, the furthest they had gone was holding hands. Even though that damn newbie demon constantly pretended to try and seduce her! Turning from tomato to holy tomato, Satania glanced away.

"Surely a former arch demon, a queen of seduction and demonic conduct, is not afraid or embarrassed to strip in front of an apprentice demon." Raphiel was smiling both on the out- and the inside. But this, making Satania strip, was not done purely out of malice. She actually wanted to see her strip because it would be erotic. Over the past few days, she had found herself very much attracted to Satania physically. Which was not a problem for her at all. On the contrary, it allowed her to combine pleasure with even **more** pleasure!

And sure enough, Satania hadn't learned her lesson, probably never would. Looking like a million volts were running through her, she tried to look pompous and confident, only to fail miserably at both. "B-Behold my magnificent form." Luckily for Satania, taking off an angel's clothes was pretty simple. Foolproof. So easy that even a monkey could do it.

Raphiel was bent over and about to go on all fours because Satania just tried to pull the dress over her head and got stuck with that, looking like a violated teru teru boozu that was hanging upside down. _This… this is too much_. But Raphiel had learned from her mistakes. Getting control over herself, Raphiel pulled the dress back over Satania's head, returning her to normal. "It seems that heaven itself is preventing me from seeing the splendor of the great angel Satania."

"Huh?" Satania didn't understand what she was saying.

"My, I thought a divine force was preventing you from taking off your, my, clothes. Surely it wasn't the case that the great Satania couldn't even undress herself." Raphi mimicked a surprised, a mildly perplexed look while she was dying on the inside.

"Heaven has a lot of rules. As the next great archangel, of course I know all of them already. At most I could let a lowly citizen of hell get a glance at my angelic splendor!" Satania could shift gears quickly. Their situation wasn't showing any signs of reversing and getting that staff back would be so hard that even a Hollywood heist movie would get slammed as unrealistic in reviews. So if she was gonna be an angel, she'd be so great that even Lucifer would fall down to his knees in awe. But of course, she was still Satania at heart.

"I never heard of rules regarding exposing yourself to demons, but if Satania-san says so." Raphi continued to beam. "Now that I think about it, stripping is not required since our clothes change with our natures. How silly of me."

"I-I knew that of course!" _You dumb demon-angel! Why didn't you say so earlier! You made me strip for no reason! Try to strip! Anyway!_

"Then, should we do it?" Raphi very much enjoyed Satania's flapping fish mouth when she said _do it_. "We are supposed to be meeting Gab-chan and Vigne-san at the crossroads in a few minutes."

"You're so greedy, you're like a demon!"

Raphi returned to her real form with a smile, wearing what had been Satania's clothes. Unlucky for her, they didn't adjust in size, so her breasts were squeezed together a bit and her butt was a little exposed. "But I am a demon. And I still have so much to learn from the great former arch demon."

Satania's nose immediately grew as if someone had rubbed space fertilizer on it. "It will take a thousand years for you to reach the greatness I held as a demon! B-But I won't mind teaching you the ways of a demon." Looking coy offering her help, despite her arrogance and delusion, Satania was surprised by how much she wasn't bothered by Raphiel sleeping next to her every night.

"Now-" Raphi got up and grabbed a metal box from the nearby desk that had three compartments. One was filled with ground lilies, the other two with bits and pieces of hair. Having that at hand was important just in case they had surprise visitors. "I am looking forward to-"

"Being your old self?" Satania tried to look haughty but fell short, managing only overly curious.

"I am actually comfortable as a demon. I was going to say _experiencing Satania-san's kiss again_ , but I guess someone as experience as the great Satania would not even give that a second thought." Raphi still liked to push Satania's buttons, and thankfully she was gradually building a bit of resistance against laughing too hard on the inside.

"N-No problem. A kiss is almost the same as a greeting." Satania on the other hand was not building any resistance to anything, especially not Raphi's advances. Her composure was shaky when Raphiel sat down next to her and then fell apart entirely when the ex-angel suddenly pushed her down, the second after Satania had taken her share from the box. "W-What are you doing you perverted angel?!"

"I'm a demon now." _I love how I can get away with anything by just saying that. I could perhaps even strip her now._ "And I am learning from you, the great arch demon. You were the one to push me down, so surely that is how a demon ought to behave." Raphi loved to turn Satania's own goofs against her. Of course she knew Satania hadn't pushed her down by intent; despite her personality, she was far too coy to actually do that.

Satania's eyes were shaking, rotating almost, in their sockets as the lips of the angel-turned-demon came closer and closer. And then she stopped. "Satania-san."

"W-What?"

"Do you have any breath mints?" Raphi nearly lost it when Satania looked shocked and quickly held a hand in front of her mouth to smell her own breath. "Oh, I was thinking of one for myself. As a demon I brushed my teeth this morning with your toothbrush and I only brushed for half the required time."

 _What a vile, evil and nefarious demon! This… this isn't good! She will take over hell! She'll take my spot as the queen of hell! She'll-!_ Her thoughts became nothing and Satania ascended to a higher plane of existence as Raphi's lips met hers. This time it was different from before. The ex-angel didn't just kiss her, she toyed with her lustfully. Intense kissing sounds filled the apartment and each sound was accompanied by Satania's arms and legs moving about without clear direction or purpose. Saliva was exchanged and their natures returned to what they were before. And still Raphi only gave Satania a brief break, her face within licking distance of the demon's.

"I see you already understand the true nature of being an angel." Raphiel, now with a halo and angel wings, was still pinning down Satania. "To remain so selfless in the face of evil. In the future they will speak of the great archangel Satania for sure."

"O-Of course. To endure and turn the other cheek is what being an angel is all about. Who knows who else you would attack if it weren't for me?" Back in her own skin, with horns and devil wings, Satania felt both comfortable and strangely out of place.

Finally leaving the deeply flustered Satania be, Raphiel crawled backwards off of her and sat on her knees. Waiting for Satania to sit up as well, Raphiel got in one last personal pleasure. "Before we go-" Reaching out to demon Satania, Raphiel started to tug and pull on her girlfriend's clothes. The ends of the long gloves, the strings running from her neck to her chest, even the stockings. And each touch, each slight adjustment to make her more presentable, turned Satania into more and more of a stiff board. "Now nobody will suspect a thing." Raphi beamed from ear to ear. _I should touch her more often._

Up ahead, or up above, or down below, the crossroads were rather poorly defined in their specific whereabouts, were Gabriel and Vignette, waiting for the other two. Not because they had to, but because they had agreed to. "I should have brought my PSP." Gab was in a foul mood to begin with because she had to assume her _prim and proper_ angel form, which was a fake stacked on top of a fake now. "Vigne." Just calling out to the demon made the girl nearly jump on the spot.

"What?!" Vigne was so nervous about going back to hell that she had not slept at all last night. Unlike Raphi and Satania, she wasn't actually taking this so well. _Being good_ had been astoundingly easy for her, that she realized on the first day. But there was still the issue of her parents, going back to hell, concealing her changed nature and all that. Gab made fun of her, saying it was very angelic that she was so worried about all of those things. Gab on the other hand was so easy-going, so demonically uncaring, about it that Vigne was jealous of her.

"Date me." Gab just dropped those two very important words on Vigne like they were something simple. Like _Gimme a candy_. "3D is kinda, you know, but you're my exception."

Vignette was overcome with shock and embarrassed for just one moment. Then the part of her, the one small part that was actually suited for hell, took over. Grabbing Gab by her shoulders, Vigne shook her harder than a cocktail in a skilled bartender's hands during an earthquake. "Don't mess with my feelings you stupid fail angel!"

Gab was as unimpressed by the violence as usual. Waiting until Vigne had exhausted her, she just calmly looked at the four heavily swaying Vignette's in front of her. "We kissed. Twice. I liked it. I like you. And you behave kinda like my girlfriend anyway. We got along even when you were a demon and I was an angel." Gab, unhanded by the fuming demon, put her arms around Vigne's waist and tried to look as cool as possible, which was difficult because she still couldn't pin down which of the four Vigne's was the real one.

"Y-You can't just drop that on me like that!" Now that the anger had passed and it turned out it wasn't just one of Gabriel's jokes or stupid comments, Vigne's embarrassment was increasing fast. "You w-want to date me? Girlfriends?"

"Is there some other form of dating I don't know about?" Gabriel had ulterior motives. Of course she actually liked Vigne, there was no way she would do this otherwise. But what had prompted her to go from _I like Vigne_ to _I want to date Vigne_ was that the new online RPG that was coming out had a permanent partner setup. And she wouldn't trust any online person. And she definitely couldn't trust Raphiel or Satania. No, the only one she could rely on was Vigne. Date her, slowly get her interested in games. If they could live together, Vigne would have the extra time to game with her. It was a completely foolproof plan! And as a bonus, she would get to do all that stuff with Vigne that was otherwise exclusive to dating simulations. Three or four birds with one stone!

Before Vigne could give an answer to that, Raphiel and Satania showed up, both in their _correct_ states. Satania as a demon and Raphiel as an angel. Raphi greeted them first, noticing the tense atmosphere around them and obviously wanting to know what was going on. "Gab-chan, Vigne-san!"

"About time." Gabriel was not so easily messed with. "Were you two fooling around before you got here?"

"Satania-san was a little forceful~." Raphiel tried to appear as innocent and embarrassed as possible and that caused both Gabriel and Vignette to look at Satania like she was some despicable person.

"She's lying! I wasn't-" Satania opened her mouth before she had time to think about what she was doing.

"Satania-san is right." Quickly thinking of Satania naked, something she had seen the previous evening after announced entering the bathroom, Raphi blushed strongly. "She was **really** forceful."

"I didn't think you'd be that kind of person, Satania." Vignette looked at the redhead with eyes that were crystalline disappointment.

"You're the worst." Even Gabriel judged her.

And to make matters worse, Raphiel grabbed hold of Satania as she tried to rush forward, to explain herself, pressing the girl's arm right between her breasts. "After today I can no longer live without her touch."

"Eh-?! W-What are you doing?" Satania was so visibly distraught and yet Vigne and Gabriel didn't do anything to help her.

"You reap what you sow." Vigne just couldn't believe Satania would take advantage of the situation like that.

"Go and explode." Gab was even colder than Vigne.

"You're all so mean..." Satania felt like she was near tears.

"The truth is, Satania demonstrated to me how a demon ought to behave after I asked her to." Raphi liked to bully her partner but she didn't want to go as far as making her cry. In the end, she had a sizable soft spot for her.

Both Vignette and Gabriel looked hardly surprised. They played along with whatever happened between Raphiel and Satania because there was basically a fifty fifty chance that it was true. One of them was a taste deaf idiot with delusions of grandeur and the other was a sadistic stalker with possessive-obsessive tendencies. It was a recipe for chaos.

"Let's get a move on. I want to get home and go into casual shut-in mode before the spell wears off." Gab knew she wasn't going to be able to smuggle anything meaningful into heaven; she had already failed once before. But this time she had a backup plan. Or **had**.

"Let's go one last time over how we are going to meet up to… to-" Vigne swallowed. "Re-cast the-"

"I forgot how to meet up for making out." Gabriel felt the force of a quality sledgehammer made by Underworld Inc. connect with her head. Falling to the ground like a piece of wood, solidly unconscious for a few moments, Gab's example didn't do much to deter Raphiel from pouring fuel on the fire.

"I didn't know you two had advanced so far. How bold." Holding on to Satania so tightly that the physical contact made the demon blush and overly nervous, Raphiel was very much enjoying herself.

"We-We're not like that! Gab!" Pulling the angel up from the floor, Vigne tried to get Gab to join her in denying Raphi's assumption. But she was stabbed in the back, just like a demon would.

"Vigne's pretty good at kissing," she said, fully knowing that Vigne would either shake her like a pneumatic drill or just slam her again.

But nothing of the sort happened. Gab was merely dropped and Vigne staggered backwards, her face flushing with red with every step. And then something inside her just broke. "There are access ways between heaven and hell that have basically been sealed off. The gates in hell can only be opened by angels and the other way around in heaven. Since angels are not allowed in hell to begin with, they don't need guards to guard something that is unusable by everyone in hell. That's how we'll meet up. To make sure we're not caught, Satania and I will come to heaven by using our angel access to the route, then go back to hell by using the demon route. The next time, Gab and Raphi will come to hell with their demon access and so forth. We'll need to do this twice a day, in the morning and the evening." Luckily for them, the spell lasted for six hours, forty-six minutes and change, longer than anticipated.

Gab, Raphi and Satania all thought the same thing and it wasn't related to the explanation at all. _She's running away from reality_.

"Okay, let's go. Vigne, you got my stuff?" Gab knew that Hell had far less strict customs than Heaven, so she gave her would-be girlfriend a big bag that contained portable consoles, chargers and a laptop.

Vigne was mildly annoyed about it but didn't say anything. The four of them separated into angels and demons and went their intended ways.

Raphi felt strangely out of place being in line with other angels. It didn't feel _right_. She didn't feel like she was really back where she belonged, like being a demon was much more suited to what her personality and nature had become. But she was an expert at pretense and so nobody suspected a thing. For the time being she really was an angel, so there was nothing **to** suspect anyway. Stepping through customs ahead of her, Gab set off an alarm. Not the type that made heavily armed guards storm the place and shout _freeze_ or _everyone get down_ but the kind that made everyone in line groan and pull out a book or a cellphone if it happened in hell.

Two examiners from customs approached Gab, who looked as innocent as can be. "Hold still please." Scanning Gabriel with what looked like a modified ping pong racket, the attached box made buzzing noises. "Have you recently had close physical contact with a demon?"

"Yes." Gab answered without hesitation.

The examiners exchanged looks. "If we may inquire about the nature-"

"No." Gab shut them down with the biggest, most innocent smile possible. "Thou shalt not be suspecting of your fellow angels and thou shalt not carry within you doubt of the goodness of all that is holy." Quoting the angel's doctrine to them, Gab felt like a super villain on the inside and it was a pleasant feeling. _Take that you damn fools! That's for confiscating my laptop the last time!_

Raphi ended up setting up the same alarm and ended up being asked the same question. But **her** answer was very different. "Oh yes. I have been teaching a demon about love through my own hands." The response put both examiners on their guard.

"You are aware, that as an angel you are not allowed to have intimate relations with any demons or hu-"

"Any **male** demons." Raphi corrected the first examiner with a big smile that was a sadistic smirk behind her facade.

"Come again?"

"Our doctrine explicitly forbids relations between two angels of the same gender and relations with demons or humans of the opposite gender. But according to the doctrine, as a girl, I am allowed to have relations, however intimate I please, with a demon girl."

The two examiners were put off by Raphi's overflowing confidence. "Wait there," one of them said and gestured Raphi to wait outside the line. Then he turned to his colleague. "Is she right?"

"The rule against same-sex relations between angels is only a few years old. They probably didn't account for the possibility that would happen between an angel and a demon." The second examiner had been among the people that voted **against** the same-sex ban.

Raphi had sharp ears and could overhear them arguing about this and then she took matters into her own hands. "I would like to speak to your supervisor. According to heaven law, detaining an angel that has noticeable demonic particle remnants on their persona but has provided an explanation for where the remnants come from is a violation of personal rights."

 _I would like to speak to your supervisor_ , was a sentence that was universally despised by workers of all ages, occupations, hell, human world or heaven alike. And it worked. Both examiners started to hiss at each other until the first examiner walked off and Raphi was cleared.

Gab was already gone by the time she left customs and so she went home as well. _I might have to think about purchasing a small flat in Hell so I can stay there. Perhaps a one-bedroom one, so I can force Satania to sleep in my bed._ Thinking about fun ways to bully Satania by withholding kisses, Raphiel started to fly towards her home in heaven.

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps connecting them ===

Heaven was a very large place and getting around took a bit of effort. It took Gab fifteen minutes to get to the access point, while Raphiel took about seven. In some ways, they were lucky to be that close to the nearest gateway. It was early in the evening now. Seeing Gab approach, Raphi looked at the wristwatch she had put on specifically so she could tell the time accurately.

They were way out in the middle of nowhere, so to speak. An uninhabited floating island made up entirely of a single large hill that was overgrown with forest. Gab hadn't landed yet when her angelic glow disappeared and was replaced with demonic horns, Vignette's clothes and devil wings. But she just kept approaching the demon Raphiel and landed without any issue. "Yo."

"Gab-chan. Ready to go?"

"What do you think? I'm about to die of boredom. I need my consoles already." Gab didn't mention Vigne but she was thinking about her. The gateways were in really remote locations in both heaven and hell so the four of them could spend a little time together if they wanted to. _I wouldn't mind playing some VS games with Vigne. Maybe while I lie in her lap._ Gab tugged on the red strings that connected to the black breast cloth. _I'm glad Vigne's not a boob monster like Raphiel or Satania. Or that I'm not one. I'd spill all out of this. Seriously, Vigne, what's with these clothes? They're so slutty. This… what the hell do I even call this thing other than breast cloth. It's like one of those fan service outfits you get through DLC. And this skirt! My angel skirt was already short, but this thing is basically the length of hot pants but a skirt! And then these fetish-esque stockings. This outfit is the most demonic thing Vigne ever had going for her. But she looked nice in it._

With Gab in her own little world, Raphi opened up the gateway. It was quite literally a magically sealed iron gate embedded into the ground right beneath a large tree. As a demon, it responded to her touch and just opened up. The inside was pitch black and Raphi was not about to try for an echo. "Gab-chan, ready?"

"Beauty before age." Gabriel jumped into the gate and despite her expectations of magical portals it was incredibly disappointing. There was a brief moment of darkness before she popped out in a similar forest that was clearly situated in hell. And in front of her were two angels, Satania and Vignette.

Gabriel didn't hesitate, walked right up to Vigne and gestured with her index fingers to give her something. And she was immediately hit on the head. "Ow, what the hell?"

"A-Asking me to kiss you the second you show up! You're worse than the real demons!" Vigne was serious embarrassed with Gabriel's behavior.

"I am a real demon and I was asking for my **games**. Get your mind out of the gutter!" Gab spotted the bag she had handed over to Vigne before right behind her. "Praise god, you brought them. You're seriously an angel. Well, I mean both ways. Not just on the outside. You do look good as an angel and- hey, Vigne." Noticing that the girl wasn't paying attention to her, Gab followed Vigne's gaze and regretted that immediately.

Demon Raphiel had walked up to Satania, grabbed her by her shoulders and immediately kissed her. They didn't have the spell ingredients with them so Raphiel was doing it out of pure lust. And that realization made both Gabriel and Vignette incredibly self-aware of how they felt about each other.

Satania on the other hand was just completely melting under demon Raphiel's pressure. They had only kissed twice before this and both times it had been to change back to their old natures. But this was different. Raphi was almost eating her up, tugging on her lips, her tongue, greedily pursuing any attempt to retreat or back away, trapping Satania in a corner. And kissing was not enough.

The redhead's knees gave in and she fell to her knees, Raphi hot in pursuit, kneeling next to her, now pushing the angel down into the leaves. Raphi's hand moves over Satania's legs, upwards, skipping the opportunity to reach below her dress and instead follow her sides upwards, towards the angel's breasts. _Wow, I didn't think any of them would watch for this long._ _I am getting pretty turned on myself. Maybe just a peek at their faces and-_ Raphiel instantly summoned every ounce of self-control she had to not break out in laughter.

Vigne was watching, her face red like a blister and covered by her hands. But she was watching nonetheless, through gaps between her fingers. Gab on the other hand was just staring like a juvenile delinquent that was seeing a porn video for the first time in her life. Unable to pursue anything else like this, Raphiel got on her feet, licking her lips. "Thanks for the meal."

"D-Do that at home!" Vigne still covered her face.

Meanwhile, Gab was waving her hand in front of Satania's face, who looked every bit like a defeated heroine in some kind of adult only manga. "You broke her." Being a demon herself, Gabriel was impressed with what Raphiel had just pulled off. "I can't believe you're not dying of embarrassment. I damn well would be."

"My, what do I have to be embarrassed about? Satania-san has taught me how demons ought to behave. I am still far away from reaching the stage she stood on as a great arch demon." Kneeling next to Satania, Raphiel picked up the angel with a princess carry. "Isn't that right, oh holy Satania?"

"Y-Yeah…" Satania took the opportunity and made the most of it. But she was still somewhat out of it.. "Behold Gabriel… I can command even a demon to act as my steed!"

Raphi was still enjoying herself a lot. "So, what shall we do now? Maybe Satania could introduce me to her parents and Vigne-san could introduce Gab-chan to her would-be in-laws."

"We're switching and going back. There is a time limited raid going on and-" Gabriel was already eying the portal.

"They have wireless internet in heaven now?" Vigne was curious about that, remembering Gab's previous complaints.

"Ah." Gab's face turned pale. "Sorry Vigne, I gotta stay with you until Monday."

"No." Vigne shut her down harder than any reasonable analogy could possibly convey. "My parents would get a heart attack if I let an angel stay there!"

"So I won't change back."

"Then I'm the angel and forget a heart attack they'll die on the spot!"

"So you switch with Raphi."

"I refuse." Raphi immediately destroyed that idea. _Well, that escaped me. It might have been funny to tempt Vigne-san but I see now that I am more interested in Satania than I thought. But that by itself is quite interesting_.

"So hide me in your room, Vigne."

"Why don't you go stay at Satania's place then!"

Gab turned to the odd couple. "Does your place have wi-fi?"

"A family of arch demons has no need of something as primitive as the internet!" Satania had already recovered to be her normal, haughty self. Mostly. She tensed up when Raphiel shifted her hands a little, fingertips not so much resting but pushing against the angel's breasts. "R-Raphiel, your hands..." Satania said this quietly enough that neither Gab nor Vigne could hear it.

But instead of moving them back, Raphi raised the angle of her arms a little, her whole hand resting on Satania's breasts now. "What about them?" Saying this with obvious glee in her voice, Raphi just loved combining her lustful antics and messing with Satania's head. "Could it be that a talented angel like you has impure thoughts about me?"

"This much is nothing." Satania just couldn't help herself.

Meanwhile, Gabriel was begging on all fours for Vignette to let her stay at her place. "Please! Heaven has no wi-fi anywhere, the only place that has any internet is the goddamn library and it's all cable there!"

"I told you I can't just bring back an angel!"

"Hide me in your room!"

"How am I supposed to hide a person?! My room doesn't have space for another bed, not even a futon!"

"I'll sleep with you in your bed!" Gab shouted that out before she thought it over. _Oh shit._

Vignette tried to think of some strong response but the prospect of having Gab sleep in the same bed as her with a really convenient excuse as for why it was happening. _N-No. Vignette, you shouldn't do that, it's wrong. Only demons would…_ Vigne shut her eyes tight and felt like she had just punched herself in the face. _I… I am a demon. Or was a demon._ Letting out a heavy sigh, she felt her embarrassment dissipate into the air. "You are going to follow me home or refuse to switch unless I say yes, right?"

"Pretty much." Gab was not gonna give up on her ultimate rare raid quest armor set. Not without a fight.

"Sharing a bed with an angel can be very comfortable, Gab-chan. Satania graciously allows me to sleep with her every night." Raphi worded it in a way that seemed aggressively lewd on purpose. And with great effort, too.

"I merely allow this lowly demon to sleep next to me because a great angel is selfless!" Satania was still in Raphiel's arms and made an attempt to get back on the ground only now. "I command you to unhand me."

And Raphiel did. Putting Satania back on the ground, she immediately moved from carrying her to hugging her from behind, forcing the back of the angel against her breasts. And that wasn't all. "If Gab-chan stays at Vigne-san's place, then I must return the hospitality you have afforded me so far. Demons cannot be in the debt of an angel, so-" Touching Satania's butt with her thigh by raising her right leg a little, Raphi enjoyed sexually harassing the new angel. "I insist you come with me to heaven for tonight."

Meanwhile, Vigne had just about resigned herself to the fact that there was no way she was gonna get rid of Gabriel. "What are you gonna tell your family?"

"Staying at Raphi's place." Gab just said that as a matter of fact and looked at

"You want me to lie for you?" Raphi looked almost enticed by that proposal. "How utterly demonic of you, Gab-chan."

"You're a demon too, now."

"I suppose I am." _And I am quite enjoying myself._

"So… what do we do now?" Satania was hoping that someone would have a plan since she lost complete track of who was gonna do what now.

Vignette took control like an experience rider with a new horse. "Gab, we'll go back, you write your family a note and then you can come over. Raphi, Satania, what are you two gonna do?"

"I suppose I will take Satania back, switch with her and spend the night." Raphi tightened her hug, whispering something in Satania's ear that made the redhead's neck hair rise up. "Unless Satania will force me to spend the night at her place. Capturing an angel might impress your demon parents."

"Raphi, stop." Vignette stepped in because she could smell this was heading down a dangerous path. "I know you like to mess with Satania but if she is caught bringing an angel into hell, she might be put into criminal detention."

"Detention is nothing for someone of-" Satania was just bragging again and Vignette cut her off.

"It's prison for juveniles."

"P-Prison?!" Satania tried to turn around and look at Raphiel.

The demon was not smiling anymore. "Vigne-san, could I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" Leaving Satania and Gab behind, Raphiel stepped away and waited for Vignette to follow. They were just out of earshot of the other two. "I do like to… tease Satania, but I think you are misunderstanding the relationship I have with her."

Vignette wasn't used at all to Raphi talking to her so seriously and without her kind smile. Seeing her with horns, devil wings and Satania's clothes only made her feel even more uncomfortable. "You seem like bully and victim, most of the time."

"Teasing her is great fun, but have I ever done anything to her that left lasting damage?" Raphi had some lines she was not willing to cross.

"Not that I know of." _Short of turning her into an angel. I beat she swung that thing around or something like that because you riled her up._

"So there is nothing to worry about." Raphi returned to her usual smile. "So please don't ruin my fun."

 _Her being a demon only changed that she's more open about her sadistic tendencies._ _If she's that open…_ "How do you feel about Satania really?"

Raphi touched her left cheek with her left hand and closed her eyes. _Now, I suppose the truth will be the most entertaining._ "I love her of course." Saying it with a big smile meant that Vignette was left not knowing if she was serious or not. "Now, shall we go?"

Using Vignette's and Satania's angel powers, the four of them returned to heaven together. A demon could only pass from hell to heaven by traveling with an angel. For Raphiel and Satania, this was no problem; one needed almost a mystical level enchanted crowbar to pry Raphiel off of Satania. For Gab and Vigne however, just holding hands was embarrassing for them. Even more so because the other two were so intensely attached to each other.

"I'll go home for a sec. Vigne, wait me me, okay? I'll be right ba-" Gab was already flying off when Vigne grabbed her by her leg and kept her there. "I said I'd be right back!"

"You can't go flying around in heaven as a demon!" Vigne was worried about Gab.

"Eh, it'll be fine, everyone will just be like _I must be seeing things_ and what not." Gab on the other hand was absolutely not worried.

"I am **not** getting arrested because of you! Get down here!" Pulling harder on Gab's leg, Vigne got her to land. "We can't switch because I can't go home as an angel. I'll go deliver the note."

"Vigne. You don't know where I live." Gab didn't think it was a good idea to just _explain_ to Vigne where she lived. "What would you do if you run into my older sister? She **knows** your face and that you're supposed to be a demon."

"I can tell your family you are spending the weekend at my place for a study session." Raphi offered up and immediately earned a smile of gratitude from Vigne. "Of course both of you will owe me for this quite dearly. I am a demon after all."

"Behold my student, Gabriel! Few days and she already binds you to her whim!" Satania really found something to boast about in any situation.

"Shut the hell up, you failed demon." Gabriel, now that she was a demon, found that having a foul mouth was quite useful. _I'm gonna make so much money from my stipend going up over all of this._ "Raphi, I'll owe you. I am not giving you the trumpet though."

"You mean this thing?" Vignette pulled out the trumpet of the apocalypse and immediately held it over her head so it was out of reach for Gab. "It's mine now." Gabriel, futilely, tried to take back the horn and then backed off when Vigne gave her a glare promising a holy death. Angel or demon, Vigne had something scary deep inside.

"Then, we will see each other at school on Monday then." Raphiel was just about ready to go home. "I'll contact your house later then, Gab-chan." She magically procured the spell materials from her storage space, the existence of which explained perfectly how Raphi was prepared for dozens of possible Satania bullying situations at all times.

Using that type of magic was not _exactly_ allowed in the human world but rather than a rule that was more of a guideline. Of course, actually good angels would adhere to that. It was also not exactly taught at school, which meant the holier-than-thou Gabriel hadn't learned to use it. The Gabriel that was now buried deeper than C grade games at the bargain bin.

"Now then, Satania, let's turn you back into a demon." Raphi was looking forward to this weekend a lot.

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps that connects them ===

Swearing her maid to secrecy under the threat of firing her, Raphiel brought Satania into her house without issue. Her parents were, as usual, conveniently absent. When it came to her parents absence, Raphi made even the most abandoned light novel protagonist look like a beginner.

Heaven was not the most interesting place to spend a weekend, and strangely enough, and despite the expectations of the entire universe, Raphiel didn't pass her time by bullying Satania. Or at least not the way everyone **expected** her to bully the demon that turned into an angel and now back into a demon temporarily.

"M-Mercy… Raphiel." Satania felt the eerie smile of the Angel again. "Raphiel-sama please have mercy." Satania was at her limit. _W-What did I do to deserve this? She's worse than a demon! She's like the devil herself! Not even the great Satan would do this to someone! God? God, can you hear me? I am technically one of you now, right? Can't you do something about this?_

"Satania-san. What might you be thinking about? Surely it isn't some foolishness instead of what you should be paying attention to." Raphiel's voice was a whisper, coming from behind Satania, her warm breath kissing the demon's ear. "I thought someone as great as you would have little trouble with this. Demons and greed. Angels and duty. Surely you can master either of those."

"Of course, but even a great arch demon or angel cannot endure this-" Satania froze up when she felt Raphiel's hands on her shoulders, almost as if she was massaging her. But with Raphiel it was never that easy. Her neck felt hot and damp moments later and then she felt a tongue going over it, creating a swamp of nervous sweat and saliva. "Raphiel, please-" The hands moved from her shoulders to her cheeks, the right middle finger sliding into her mouth. "I'll do it, I'll do it!" Satania was slurring her words a little and the molesting stopped.

The demon's heart beat like crazy. _I have created a monster. The future of hell is bleak. My genius got the better of me and I made something I cannot control_. Hot and cold surged through her, feeling Raphiel's smiling presence still behind her.

"Satania-san."

 _Not again, not again, spare me!_ Satania just wanted to run away now, to get away, escape back to hell. But she couldn't. Right now she was a demon and the only way to get back to hell would be to take really roundabout and long detours to get to the gateway unseen. And by then, it would be all over; she'd turn back into an angel.

"You used the wrong formula here. This one is used for the previous problem, not this one." Raphiel leaned over Satania's shoulder and pointed at problem number twenty-two.

For the past three hours, Raphiel had tutored Satania in math, molesting her a bit whenever she started to slack. They were in the mansion's library, Satania sitting at the long wooden table, with Raphi behind her. The walls were lined with bookshelves and there were chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Over twenty chairs lined the long table. Four empty glasses of iced tea were on the table, complimentary from Raphi's maid. A pack of miniature pretzels was there as well. Yet, Satania was only allowed to partake in either after solving a problem correctly.

After arriving at Raphiel's place, the two of them changed into casual clothes. Few angels and demons actually wore their respective garments casually at home or for work, especially those that were underage. Since Satania had effectively been abducted, Raphi had handed her some of her older clothes, which fit very well.

This torturous one-sided study session kept going until very late and Satania was just a burned out shell of herself, laying half on the table, her head turned sideways. "Why… is this… happening to me..." The demon turned back into an angel right after she complained. _I'm too tired to try and escape now._ _Can't even open the gateway anyway…Ah… so hungry, I can't move._

"Satania." So far, Raphi's switching back and forth between _Satania_ and _Satania-san_ had been really arbitrary, at least to Satania herself. But she was starting to figure out a pattern. The missing honorific meant that whatever Raphiel was about to do was not related to her suffering. "Dinner is ready."

" **Dinner**?!" Hunger granted the angel rejuvenated life force. Jumping up and out of her chair, she found the demon girl right by her side, smiling a little different from usual. "It's… it's a trick isn't it?! You're going to serve me poisoned-" Satania's face froze in mid-sentence when Raphiel stepped forward and kissed her on the cheek before walking past her. _W-What?_

"Even Demons do not betray their loved ones." Raphiel didn't stop and just walked towards the far end of the library, opening the door to the second dinner room.

 _L-Loved ones?_ _I- what? Is she serious? N-No, this has to be a trick!_ Satania was a little falling apart on the inside. _W-What do I do?_ Her rumbling stomach answered that for her. _A-A little poison won't hurt someone like me! Probably._

Following Raphiel into the next room, a feast was prepared. A small scale feast. It was all food from heaven, which was a little spartan by human standards when it came to seasoning and flavor, but Satania's family was a little on the poor side of things, so for her it was most definitely a feast.

Because Raphi had specifically asked for it, they were eating in the second dinner room, which was much, much smaller than the main one and still twice the size of the dinner room at Satania's place. The thought that went through Satania's mind was _Rich people are amazing_.

The second dining room, or dinner room, consisted of a large round wooden table, six cushioned wooden chairs, a few wooden cupboards with dishes, two wooden bookshelves, a large golden chandelier and several paintings on the walls as decoration.

Satania was not so much partaking as wolfing down food before Raphi could even sit down. Waving over her maid, Raphi said something to her that Satania couldn't hear over the sound of stuffing herself with some sort of ridiculously delicious spaghetti in white sauce. Eating like this on someone's dime was demonic, but she didn't care. Angel or demon, her stomach took priority.

"Do not eat too much or you will fall asleep in the bath. I might have to come and take you to my bedroom if that happens. Stark naked." Raphi had timed it just so that Satania had barely finished stuffing her mouth full when she heard the last part. Trying to swallow everything at once, of course she started to choke and had to flush it all down with the conveniently placed mineral water. And as anyone knows, that is not a good idea. The carbonation immediately rose back up and went out through her nose, not her mouth, causing the poor angel to clench her nose with both hands.

And despite the warning, Satania ate her fill and then some. She didn't quite achieve the comically bloated stomach level one saw manga, but if she had worn pants instead of a skirt, they would be in danger of sending a button flying now. But this did little to dampen her enthusiasm about seeing the bath of a rich person.

Meanwhile in Hell, Vignette was about to lose her mind. Gab had pretty much not moved an inch from the floor in her room, glued to her laptop. Letting the angel in through the window, Vigne was lucky that her parents rarely popped into her room unannounced. But rarely didn't mean _never_. And of course, because Gab was a magnet for terrible things, they caught the two within five minutes of Vigne letting her in. It had been Vigne's mother, who just took a single glance at Gabriel, who was already looking like a slob, and then smiled to Vigne. "Corrupting an angel is a great achievement even for famous demons! I'm proud of you, Vignette."

"I'm Gabriel." Gab introduced herself as if the situation was perfectly normal. "I'm Vigne's girlfriend."

"Her girlfriend?!" Still standing in the door, Vigne's mother's voice cracked a little. "N-No matter which way you prefer, Vignette, mom is on your side." Closing the door slowly, she burst right back into the room. "H-How long has this been going on?! When did you two meet?!"

"Right before the school year started. Human world. If not for Vigne, I would've never discovered all the amazing fun stuff the human world has to offer. I ditched Heaven for the weekend because they got no wi-fi and Vigne can't go there." Gab spoke almost entirely the truth.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before, Vignette?! Not even the honor students at hell academy would be able to corrupt an angel so quickly!" Vignette's mother could be a little nosy.

During all of this, Vigne's brain tried to recover from a fatal crash that just looping back to _shutdown, reboot_ every time Gab opened her mouth. "S-Surprise?!"

"Keeping secrets from your mother… that's so demonic! But you should still tell mom about this sort of thing. I'll bring a futon-"

"Nah, 'is fine. I'll just sleep with Vigne in one bed." _I don't want to clean up and move the table around and everything. And it'll be a pain to disconnect the cables and everything. And I need space to put my laptop somewhere where I can check for surprise quests at night_.

 _This girl is more demon than angel already. What did my Vignette do to her? D-Did she already- if this angel is so ready to sleep in the same bed as her and they're girlfriends, then-?!_ Stepping into the room, around the table and grabbing Vigne, the two demons, adult and teenager, left the room. Gab could hear Vigne's mother start with some famous parents-only lines and she immediately put on headphones because she couldn't be bothered to listen to that.

She managed to go through two entire dungeons before she noticed the door opening from the corner of her eye. "Do I get to eat dinner with you guys?" Moving her headphones off her right ear, Gab waited for answer and didn't get one. "Hey, Vigne-" Looking at the door, she found Vigne already, looking like she was near tears. _Oh shit._ "Uh. Lemme just finish this dungeon and I'll get going." _I better not push my luck too much. And seriously, I didn't want her whole family situation to get screwed up like this._ As lazy, egoistic and game-addicted as Gab was, she did care about her friends, especially Vigne.

Staggering back to her bed, Vigne sat down, then fell backwards and let out a huge sigh. "Don't bother. Mom just asked me a thousand details and gave me the whole _if you want to have an adult relationship then you need to know about this_ talk. I couldn't tell her the truth because I can't possibly tell her now that you and I switched places." Vigne sounded monotone, almost as if all desire to keep on living had left her body. _I was so embarrassed for so long, I just can't feel anything anymore_.

"So, we're dating for real now? Nice." Gab was dealing with all of this in the most deadpan way possible because the second she didn't, she would totally overload and fry. It was a defense mechanism against dying from embarrassment. "You good with sharing your bed with me?"

"I'll kill you if you do something strange." Vigne knew there was no way around this now, and once her emotional center came back online she would figure out how to make the most of it, but for now, she just wanted to have some peace and quiet to recover.

"I'm not Raphiel." Gab was sitting in a waiting queue and took the chance to leave her laptop for a moment. Putting down the headphones, she stood next to the bed, looking at Vigne, who needed a moment to meet Gab's eyes. "I do like you that way. Seriously." _And if I have to say this again I think I am going to explode._ _Lucky she can't see my hands or my legs or else she'd know I'm shaking like a SNES era boss that just got their death animation triggered._

Vigne had no answer for that. Instead she just slightly blushed and looked away. Only when Gab stepped away, saying she was going to the bathroom, did Vigne respond. "I… I like you too, Gab."

"Uh… that's good." _Wow, nice going me. That would reduce all my love points to zero if this was a galge. What the hell did you play all those dating sims for, Gabriel? You're worse than a level one protag at this._ "I mean… thanks." _Just stop._ Wanting to hit herself in the face, Gab left the room and was suddenly face to face with Vigne's dad that had just come home. "Uh. Hello."

While Gab dealt with one of the most fearsome things in all of existence, meeting the girlfriend's parents for the first time, Vigne was just wondering where in life she had taken the wrong turn to end up here. _It's not really that bad… Gab is a slob but a lovable slob and most of all my slob. And she does care, in her own way. And she's cute. She's seriously cute. Even when she sometimes doesn't shower… well, let's downgrade that to 'a little cute'._ That was what her heart was telling her. But her mind disagreed. _I ended up as an angel because of Satania and Raphi. Kinda. If Gab hadn't tried to play handyman with some ancient artifact, I wouldn't be in this situation. But the truth is that my stipend was getting so low, I would probably have gotten recalled in a few weeks or months at the most. Mom will be heartbroken, probably, but there's nothing I can do. Living my entire life while constantly switching sides with Gab seems like an enormous drag. Ugh, I'm already thinking like Gab. Well, I guess it's kinda true though._ Sighing in her mind, Vigne rolled over and looked at Gab's laptop. _I never thought that super nice and pure Gabriel would turn into that brazen and lazy Gab. I guess it would be a problem if she was still as good on the inside as she had been on the outside then._

As she kept looking at Gab's game, she noticed something odd. The character bore a striking resemblance to herself. Short deep purple hair and the accessories on the character were large succubus horns, a devil tail and wings. _Did she make me her character? That's a little creepy… but also cute._

Gab returned to the room, shutting the down behind her and looking like she had just escaped a cage full of starved chimeras, ready to tear her limb from limb for sustenance and fun. Flapping her lips and producing a noise that could only interpreted as _thank god that's behind me_ , Gab looked up at the ceiling and glanced at Vigne. "This has to qualify as an ultimate difficulty solo dungeon."

"It's your own fault." Vigne sat up and suddenly felt self-conscious. She was alone in her room, at home, with Gab. And she had basically told her parents they were dating, that she had smuggled Gabriel into Hell to spend time with her. _I didn't even say yes to dating her myself!_ "Gab. Um… about us..."

"I already asked you to date me. I'll take the not kicking me out and having me arrested as a yes." Gab couldn't directly look at Vigne. Now that she was literally committed to this, she realized the gravity of it. _E-Eh, no big. I'll just keep on gaming, sleep next to Vigne and what not. Piece of cake, right? I got the platinum trophy on that notoriously difficult galge Ultimate Heart-Throbbing Harem Legend XII Perfect Score. This… this is gonna be easy._ Quickly marching through the room and sitting down in front of her laptop, Gab returned to her real duties; vanquishing the hordes of the monster lord to reach max level. This was the open beta of the game and her second account, one she intended to hand off to Vigne. Her plan to rope Vigne into playing this with her far preceded their current predicament, but the circumstances of how she was gonna do it had changed drastically.

"Gab...riel." It didn't escape Vigne that Gab tensed up a little, her clicking becoming clunky. _Wait, her clicking got clunky? How did I even notice that? I spend way too much time around Gab already._ "I'll let you sleep in my bed but-"

"I won't do a thing! I don't even play H-games! You demons have seriously lewd minds!" Gab nearly kissed her laptop after a pillow hit the back of her head. "At least warn me so I can put away my game!"

"W-Why does that character look like me?!" Vigne changed the topic away from herself and Gab.

"I made an account for you. I was gonna buy a new laptop when the game goes gold and give you my old one so we can play together. The open beta is gonna reset when it's over, but anyone who reaches max level gets a unique HP to MP skill on all their characters. If you play a priest, you can get an infinite MP combo going so you can basically infinite heal me."

Under normal circumstances, Vigne would have whacked Gab in the head. And it was her first thought now, too. But she was spending the long weekend with Gab and if she was gonna date that gaming addicted slob, she had to make some compromises. "I don't know anything about online games."

 _She didn't shut me down. Having a girlfriend is the ultimate co-op jackpot!_ "Want me to show you? It's got a little bit of a learning curve, but if you play priest it'll be my job to keep you safe." Looking over her shoulder, Gab found Vigne to be blushing hard. _What the hell are you blushing for... You're making this way too awkward._ "Come here."

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps connecting them ===

Bonk. It was the second time Gab walked into a wall; the same wall she had hit on the way **to** the toilet she had now hit on her way back. She was not used to this place. Slipping back into Vigne's room, gab promptly hit her big toe on the table in the dark room, staggered backwards, hit a bookshelf and something heavy immediately landed on her head. With a loud thud, Gab landed on her butt. _God. I know you're angry about me deserting but seriously, cut it out._

She could feel the steps of someone heading across the room, stopping in front of her. The room was really dark, but of course she knew who that was. "Gab. Gimme your hand." Vigne let out a yawn. It was quite literally the middle of the night. After spending hours and hours letting Gab rope her into one video game after another and then a late night snack, Vigne was too exhausted to be nervous about sharing a bed with Gab. Even now, standing up, she could barely stop herself from succumbing to sleep.

Taking Vigne's hand, Gab was quickly led back to the bed. It was not really designed for two people, but with Gab being rather compact, it didn't matter so much. Vigne slept on her back while Gab was more the turn and toss and kick someone in the face type. She herself said so. To avoid that, Gab moved one of her legs between Vigne's and held on to Vigne's left arm with both her own arms. Treating her like a hug pillow would have been terribly embarrassing for both of them under normal circumstances, but they were all out of embarrassment for the day.

Gab just wanted to go back to sleep but Vigne had other plans. "Gab."

Managing a sort of hum as a response, Gab just tightened her grasp on Vigne's arm for a bit. Only when no more questions came did Gab give up. "What?"

"When did-"

"Before we kissed. Can't pinpoint."

"How-"

"I play dating sims sometimes."

A moment of silent annoyance occurred that Vigne simply powered through. "Why-"

 _Cute. Tidy. Responsible. Nice. Wife material. Sexy._ Gab was thinking about an abridged version, but she knew that would backfire. "You're responsible and neat about everything you do. You can cook, clean, so even if I suck at that I can count on you. You're seriously cute. But Vigne..."

"W-What?" Having Gab say all those things right next to her called on the reserve reserve embarrassment stored away for absolute emergencies.

"Go to sleep already… this weekend is the final stretch to get your account to max level in open beta." Gab looked up a little, even though there was no way she could possibly see Vigne's face in the dark. "Night." And unceremoniously, Gab plopped her head down onto the pillow and pretended to immediately have fallen asleep.

Vigne was a little annoyed by this, but _a little annoyed_ was basically a standard reaction to everything Gab did. _I guess I already knew this was not going to be the stereotypical kind of relationship where we go on dates, kiss on the way home and call each other in the evening_. Closing her eyes, ready to fall asleep, she thought one last thing. _Gab smells a lot nicer after she takes a bath than I thought._

While the situation in hell was rather peaceful, the situation in heaven was unexpectedly calm as well. But unlike the two girls in hell, the angel and demon in heaven were not yet asleep. Or at least, one of them was not.

 _She's cute when she's not talking_. Lying in bed, her elbow pressed into the pillow, head resting against her hand, Raphiel the demon was watching the sleeping angel. _Seeing her like this makes me want to tease her all over, but it would ruin her perfectly cute expression._ With the full moon shining through the window, Raphiel had a good view of the girl by her side. _It's strange. All of this started because of her ego and now I find myself gazing at her so differently than before. I still feel within me the urge to mess with her even now, but more so than that I feel… I suppose that is just it. I have feelings for her. It is so unexpected. To think that there was some truth to the ages old proverb that states those that love each other will tease each other. And that it would bridge the gap between angels and demons. Not that she was ever much of a demon or will most likely ever amount to much of an angel. And still, maybe it is perhaps just this gap between her desires, her faith in herself, and reality that make me care for her. Or perhaps it is simply because she entertains me so and is very attractive. Not everything has to be as thoughtful as the revelations were thousands of years ago._

Using her free hand, Raphi kept her left bangs from falling into her face, then leaned over Satania and kissed her in the dark. A smooth, shallow kiss intended to not wake her. Lying down properly and looking at Satania from the side, Raphiel smiled different from her how she did usually. This was not a smile that was based on the reactions of others but her own feelings. _I suppose I could be a little nicer to her. I wouldn't want her to become sick of me. And once we return to the human world, I will go on a date with her._ And with this special smile on her face, a smile that no one had ever seen, Raphi went to sleep, looking forward to the next day.

=== Of Angels, Demons and the Mishaps that connected them ===


End file.
